


Supposed to Be

by tempered_rose



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempered_rose/pseuds/tempered_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Mario have a little moment after the Dortmund vs. Munich game that knocked them out of the DFB Pokal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supposed to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acciothirteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciothirteen/gifts).



> Happy birthday my darling Fira. I'm sorry for being late!

Marco has known this feeling several times now, the one he gets before Dortmund is to play Bayern Munich. No, not the feeling about playing the rival game of all rival games, but the one he gets playing against _him_ and it’s weird. He doesn’t like it. It wasn’t ever supposed to be this way. They were supposed to be together several hundred miles away playing forever and ever in a black and yellow kit, never one on another side in another team’s colors. It wasn’t right.

Yet, here he was again ready to step out for his team with the best shirt in the whole world on and Mario was standing there in that awful red colored top surrounded by a sea of supporters in matching Bavarian colors and he hated Mario just a little bit for that. The Ultras’ words echoed in his mind for a brief moment— _sell-out, traitor, Judas_ —but he shook them away when he tossed his head and turned his attention to the ball and waited for the first whistle to go.

For now, he had a job to do and it didn’t matter who was on the opposing team. Right now Borussia Dortmund was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

When it was all over, after Munich had lost from exhaustion and injury rather than actual talent at beating them, when it was long over and everyone had gone where they were supposed to be, Marco was the one that was technically in the wrong place, but as far as he considered it, he was where he was needed the most. It wasn’t in a hotel room near all his other teammates in the city, waiting for a flight home in the morning.

It was at Mario’s house underneath some warm blankets and the taste of coffee and chocolate lingered from their post-dinner treat. Mario was asleep on Marco’s arm, which was also fast asleep and was tingly, and Marco was almost there himself. Still, he tried to keep his eyes open to watch Mario for as long as possible since they weren’t together much anymore. He didn’t like all of these miles between them, but when there were moments like this one, he wanted it to last for as long as he could make it. If that meant he’d be a little sleep-deprived tomorrow, then so be it.

His eyes began to hurt a little for as much as he was keeping them open when he desperately needed to sleep, and his mind was growing numb with weariness. He shifted his arm; it expressed its displeasure at having to be moved and the pins and needles feeling extended down into his fingertips. Settling as close to Mario as he could get without waking the man, he made himself close his eyes to sleep. His numb arm was being used for Mario’s pillow and the other was holding their bodies together. 

Marco fell asleep faster than he’d like to admit, but it didn’t matter. For a little while in the morning, they’d have some more time together and that would be enough to last until the next time they saw one another, which would be soon he silently vowed. There were always phones, as well. It wasn’t perfect and it wasn’t what he wanted, but for now, it would have to do.

He fell asleep in his lover’s arms and that was the place he was always supposed to be.


End file.
